


Fly Me to the Moon

by Levi_is_my_drug



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff is my weakness, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, M/M, Record players exist, lap sits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_is_my_drug/pseuds/Levi_is_my_drug
Summary: You decide to up your game in your attempts to get Levi to stop working.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Fly Me to the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third ever published work and the first two were crap. I made them in middle school though, so hopefully this one is a bit better.

_"Fly me to the moon~ Let me plaaay among the stars~"_

You lay on your stomach with one hand propping your chin up as you flip through a book you're not really paying attention to with the other. Your legs are bent at the knee so your shins stick up in the air, swinging them back and forth to the beat of each new song, humming along as the record player fills the space with the melodies of one of your favorite artists.

You can feel the straps of your uniform digging into your thighs with each pump of your legs. They were always more than a little too tight, but that's the way you preferred them. You had no desire to be flying around in all of your gear slaying titans without feeling properly supported.

Although a certain raven-haired childhood friend of yours always chides you for your decision, saying that, one of these days, your desire to cut off circulation to your legs could result in you losing them. And every time he sees you tightening them further or catches a glimpse of the resulting bruises, he would 'tch' in disapproval, which always has you holding back a smile since you know that it's one of the ways he shows that he cares for you.

Currently, you let one slip while simultaneously biting your lip, trying and failing to reign it in, at the thought of his expression whenever he silently scolds your, according to him, "limb threatening decisions" 

As if on cue, you hear the telltale sound coming from the opposite side of the room. You look up at Levi with a snide remark on the tip of your tongue only to see him bent over his desk, pen in hand and staring intently at his report, off-centered bangs drooping in front of his steely-eyed gaze and looking for all the world as if he hadn't moved from that position since he began an hour ago. For a moment, you think that perhaps you'd imagined the noise since you had been dwelling on his special way of showing affection just a moment earlier. The thought is quickly proven wrong at the comment he makes.

"You could at least take them off when you're not using them."

You feign a huff of indignation at the thought as you retort, "I like to be ready in case of an attack!"

A playful smirk spreads across your face as you continue, "You should be wearing yours, too, you know. What would the higher ups say if they find out that half of your squad was eaten during a surprise titan feast because you were too busy fumbling around trying to put on your gear?" 

He still wasn't looking at you, but you were certain that if he was, he'd be pinning you with his, arguably affectionate, "You're such a dumbass" glare.

"The sun has been down for hours, freak. No titans are going to be roaming around at this time of night." 

Unable to challenge his logic, you scoff and turn your attention back to the book you still don't know the premise of. But not before making a face and muttering a few choice words that he diligently ignores.

In truth, you had simply forgotten to remove all of your gear before booking it to his makeshift office. And by the time you'd realized it, you were already comfortably situated on the bench you'd brought in on the first day that your squad came to this new, temporary headquarters. Said bench was there expressly for the purpose of bothering Levi with your presence until he gave up on trying to concentrate and went with you to eat dinner together. It had yet to actually prove effective (if the midnight snacks you shared long after everyone else had had the good sense to be in bed were any indication) but damn if you were anything but persistent. 

Any time you suggest that the two of you simply eat while he writes his reports, he astutely reminds you that eating while working is "disgusting" and "completely unhygienic". You honestly think he would sooner run himself through with his own blades than turn in a report that was anything but pristine and completely crumb free. Aside from all of that though, the idea honestly doesn't really appeal to you either. If he was working, then he wasn't paying attention to you. And the moments you spent having dinner with him after everyone else had retired were the ones you looked forward to the most on these scouting missions.

Being his closest and oldest friend didn't gain you any perks on the work front (not that you'd expected or desired any). He treats you like everyone else and expects you to put in the same amount of effort as any member of his squad. He isn't one to play favorites, after all, and you'd always thought it was one of his best qualities as a captain.

But after all the work was done, in those precious moments you shared at the end of each day, he retired his role as 'Captain Levi, Humanity's Strongest' and just became Levi, the man you'd known and adored for most of your life.

He let his guard down, spoke more freely, and while the expression on his face mostly remained as apathetic as ever, it would slip into something a bit warmer as he openly teased you in his ever sarcastic way at every opportunity. Every small smile warmed your insides. Every deep, soft chuckle made your ears tingle and goosebumps appear on your skin. Although they were both few and far between, that only made them all the more impactful. 

Despite all of this, you simply could not pass up on an opportunity to get a rise out of the raven, and so, you continue trying to annoy him enough that he simply gives up trying to keep his concentration. 

You didn't know if he was honestly not bothered by all of your antics or if he had guessed your true intentions and was stubbornly trying to prove that you couldn't play on his nerves. If the latter was true... well then... challenge accepted.

An idea that you'd been pondering for some time now came to the forefront. You hold back a maniacal giggle at the thought of it.

Previously, you'd refrained from using such bold and obvious tactics to gain his attention in lieu of something more subtle.

On the off chance that he hadn't noticed your attempts to distract him, you didn't want to give it away.

But since nothing you threw at him seemed to make the slightest bit of difference, you figure it's about time to up the anti.

Desperate times call for desperate measures, after all.

You turn your attention back to the music just as the instrumental bridge of "Fly Me to the Moon" comes to a close and the third verse picks up, and you sing along. Loudly. 

Standing up, you begin to sway and twirl in time with the beat as you make your way over to Levi's desk.

_"Fill my heart with song~ Let me sing forever more~"_

He's valiantly trying to keep his composure, but you give a silent cheer as you notice his shoulders tensing and his scribbling becomes more rapid and intense than strictly necessary. It causes you to belt out the next line at the top of your lungs as your movements bring you right up next to his side, one hand clutching the back of his chair and the other flourishing in the air dramatically.

_"You are all I long for, all I worship, and adore~"_

_"In other words~ please be truuuueee~"_

The end of your high note cracks spectacularly as you swing one leg around to the other side of his chair in front of him and plop unceremoniously into his lap.

He notices just in time and he jolts back, moving his arms off his desk and out of your path to narrowly avoid an awkward disaster and his pen clatters to the floor as your thigh rams into the hand holding it before settling on his own. 

You absolutely glow with self satisfaction at the look on his face, eyes wider than you'd ever seen them and lips parted slightly in shock. 

_"In other wooooords~ Iiiiii looooove.... you!~"_

As the song comes to a close, you continue singing while stroking a finger under his chin teasingly, and in favor of completing the last note, you kiss the tip of his nose, making him twitch slightly which causes you to let loose the giggle you'd been holding back.

Levi recovers quicker than you'd like, his face falling back into his usual scowl. 

The raven quirks an eyebrow. "What do you think you're doing?" he asks, obviously trying to regain his composure by attempting to come off as indifferent.

"Trying to tell your scrawny ass that it's time to put some meat on those bones of yours." You accentuate your point by poking him in the ribs.

His eye twitches the way it always does when he's annoyed. You've often found it to be absolutely adorable, though he vehemently denies that he does it whenever you tease him for the habit. 

"Get your ass off of me. I can't see my report." his hands come up to rest firmly on your waist, but puts no real effort into removing your from his lap. 

"And whose fault is it that you're not tall enough to see over my shoulder?"

"It's not my fault you're a titan sized freak."

"It's not my fault you're a midget."

At the second jab to his short stature, he fixes you with a glare that would have had any other person fleeing for the hills, fearing for their life.

But you weren't any other person, and so you smile at him in return while batting your eyelashes playfully.

A long moment passes between the two of you, eyes fixed on each other. One of murderous intent, the other of feigned innocence until Levi breaks the silence with his infamous, 'tch'. 

"Seriously" he emphasizes, "Get off. I need to finish this." as he says this, the hands on your waist finally move in an attempt to lift you off, but you fling your arms around his neck tightly and press up against his torso, refusing to budge.

"Leviiiiii! It's time to eat! I'm SERIOUSLY starving!" you whine.

You know fully well that had he REALLY insisted on removing you, you wouldn't stand a chance in hell in resisting him. The fact that he'd yet to accomplish this meant that his words and actions held no real threat, and you relish in the light of that fact, knowing that, surprisingly, you'd already won. You'd expected him to put up a bit more of a fight.

After a moment, he halts in his efforts, and sighs exasperatedly. 

"Five more minutes." 

You cheer triumphantly and shift around so you're facing forward, perched on one leg so he can lean around you to work, making it painfully clear that while you'll allow him five minutes, they won't be minutes of peace.

He makes a noise that's somewhere between indignant and slightly amused as he realizes the situation, but makes no other effort to jettison you from his person. 

Levi reaches around you to grab an extra pen off of his desk while mumbling something along the lines of, 'of all the people in the world to be friends with, I get stuck with the most annoying one'. But even as he does so, his free hand makes its way back around your waist, pulling you gently against his side. 

A goofy grin breaks across your features as you lean into him, and you figure that there are definitely worse ways to spend five minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lackluster ending. It's nearly 2AM and I really needed to get this out before I lost motivation to actually publish it. If I have time, I'll try to rework it later, but I'm content with it for now. 
> 
> Any constructive criticism is more than welcome so long as we all agree to be polite! And any comments are more than welcome! I have a bigger picture for this particular storyline and I may be convinced to keep it going if there are people out there actually interested.
> 
> Thanks so much for taking the time to read through to the end!


End file.
